Yellow's new haircut
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: "Pasó la página y trazó lo que quería ser un árbol, pero terminó siendo una nube con forma de Digglet. Frunció el ceño.—Yellow, quiero comentarte algo—dijo Red con los ojos cerrados, la suave brisa en su rostro y un "Uhu" de su amiga llegando a sus oídos en señal de asentimiento, de que lo escuchaba—, me gusta una chica" Specialshipping :D


SHIT SHIT SHIT AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
*explota, aunque vuelve a regenerarse*

Aquí estoy sho, con un special allí todo raro.

Duré como dos horas escribiendo. .-.

RAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
._. No sé qué me pasa con los fics últimamente.

Estoy loca.

Me voy~

* * *

Era un hermoso día en Kanto, Yellow caminaba alegre por el Bosque Viridian, con Chuchu en su hombro y el sol impactando a su alrededor iluminándolo todo. La rubia sonrió ampliamente, hoy era un día perfecto. Todo era perfecto.

Sacudió su cabello rubio, recién cortado por encima de los hombros y el fleco revuelto encima de la frente. Se ajustó su sombrero de paja y continuó su camino. Ni siquiera sabía a dónde iba, pero de todas formas eso no le importaba demasiado.

Tomó su block de dibujos y se sentó al pie de un árbol a dibujar; Chuchu, un Vulpix y uno que otro Butterfree que iba por allí. Se sentía de maravilla.

Entonces Red llegó.

—¡Hola Ye...!¿Te cortaste el cabello?—preguntó el chico alzando un mechón amarillo con la punta de los dedos, era suave al tacto y desprendía un agradable olor a flores. Se sentó al lado de ella y miró al cielo mientras cruzaba los tobillos.

Yellow estaba feliz de que Red hubiese advertido el nuevo corte. Pasó la página y trazó lo que quería ser un árbol, pero terminó siendo una nube con forma de Digglet. Frunció el ceño.

—Yellow, quiero comentarte algo—dijo Red con los ojos cerrados, la suave brisa en su rostro y un "Uhu" de su amiga llegando a sus oídos en señal de asentimiento, de que lo escuchaba—, me gusta una chica—soltó, y a la del Bosque Viridian se le abrieron los ojos de la impresión, el carboncillo fue apretado tan fuerte contra la hoja de papel que se rompió, dejando una larga raya negra, contrastando con el blanco, estiró la mano, deshaciendo el puño que había hecho y buscó un lápiz de crayón.

—¿De verdad?—preguntó con voz seria, el lápiz se deslizaba sobre el block dibujando el borde de un pidgeot que sobrevolaba cerca.

El corazón le latía en los oídos, fijó su mirada en Chuchu, que se la devolvía llena de preocupación.

—Sí—aseguró el campeón de Kanto con una sonrisa, de esas que solo él hacía y que tenían la capacidad de convertir a Yellow en un charco—, es muy linda, amable, y tierna—continuó, Yellow trazaba rayas feroces sobre el pobre papel.

La punta del lápiz se rompió.

—¿En serio?—interrogó mientras buscaba otro carboncillo y lo gastaba con ferocidad. Red, ingenuo a lo que pasaba por la mente de la rubia, continuó con su descripción.

—No sé cuándo me enamoré de ella, solo pasó—musitó abriendo sus ojos carmesíes y observó a su amiga, que parecía estar sufriendo por algo. Sintió su estómago dar un tirón, lo menos que quería hacer era que Yellow se sintiese mal—, pero creo que no le gusto.

—¿Por qué dice eso, Red-san?—dudó la rubia genuinamente, se giró a ver a su amigo pero se sonrojó de notar que solo tenía una camiseta blanca sin mangas sobre sí. El hecho de que Red tuviese ligeros músculos no le ayudaba en su razonamiento.

—Porque le gusta Green—respondió arrugando la frene a en un gesto que a Yellow le pareció adorable, claro que este efecto se quitó cuando pensó que podría ser Blue.

A Red no le gustaba Blue ¿cierto?¿Verdad que no?

La pobre hoja no daba para más, Yellow la había destruido con el lápiz.

—Yellow, ¿por qué estás matando a tu block?—inquirió Red señalando al papel entre las manos de la chica.

—R-Red-san...¿le gusta Blue-san?—miró al pelinegro con lágrimas en los ojos, este le vio sin comprender pero le estrechó entre sus brazos.

Yellow rompió a llorar en el hombro de Red, percibiendo que se había echado perfume y que su cabello estaba revuelto. Había estado enamorada de él desde hacía años, y ¿venía a decir que le gustaba Blue?

—No me gusta—contestó secándole las lágrimas con el pulgar y depositando un beso en su frente—, me gusta alguien más.

—Dígame quién es, Red-san.

—Alguien que acaba de matar a su block a puñaladas.

—¿Uh?

Yellow entonces comprendió todo, Red estaba nervioso, su corazón acelerado, las mejillas sonrojadas y el esmero que había puesto en arreglarse para verla (que tampoco fue mucho, puesto que se acababa de despertar).

Red suspiró y dejó que Yellow lo siguiera abrazando, se sentía bien, es decir, tenía a la chica que le gustaba a su lado y le había dicho sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Jamás en la vida le gustaría Blue.

Ella era muy...Blue.

Tomó a la rubia del mentón y subió su rostro para que le mirase a los ojos antes de besarla en los labios con suavidad.

—No me gusta Green-san—refunfuñó la del Bosque Viridian cruzándose de brazos con enojo.

—Y a mí no me gusta Blue—dijo enterrando la nariz entre los cabellos amarillos—¿Sabes Yellow? Me gusta lo que le hiciste a tu cabello.

—A mí me gusta la camiseta que tienes.

—Entonces debo usarla más seguido ¿no crees?

—No—replicó sin más la rubia. Red la miró confundido.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero que las demás chicas vean al chico que me gusta.

—Creo que Blue dijo que a dos personas que se gustan se les dice "novios".

—Pues entonces somos novios.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Red...

—Yellow ¿ese es un dibujo mío?

—¿Me puedes comprar un block nuevo?

* * *

~Ravie :D


End file.
